Maddieworld
thumb|100px|left|Maddieworld's Theme song! ENJOY!! thumb|100px|right|Maddie's PHREAKING EPIC Battle Theme. Empress Maddieworld, or just Maddieworld (formerly known as plain "Maddie") is a girl who loves video games and mashed potatoes. No one frankly knows why. She is known for her beauty, singing voice, smarts, and other things. Background Maddieworld was born in Club Penguin City. She had a speckled egg, laid in the warm hatchery, which meant that she would be born with hair, which is rare for a penguin. She was yellow like most chicks. When she was growing up she would usually wear a summer outfit with sparkly blue shoes or her cute overalls with ballet slippers. While most of her friends toys were teddy bears, her rich parents bought her an icePod.She was one of the more "chatty" chicks. She acted more like a Mwa Mwa penguin, but she is not, I repeat, she is NOT a Mwa Mwa. When she was about 8, she laid eyes on the best game rated by critics in the USA, Guitar Penguin. She played it every day, every night, no matter what, even if the neighbor's house was on fire. When she got into high school, she met two penguins who would become famous one day, G and Aunt Arctic. They all became fast friends. Her graduation gift from her mother was a pink laptop. In Middle School she signed up for acting class and became an astounding actress. She joined the Awesome Drama Theater when she was 12, and still performs there. Later when she was 20 (note that she is 32), she moved to Misty Island just off the coast of the USA. She lives in a purple igloo and is a very famous video game critic. She later adopted a chick named Jessica. She met Swiss Ninja and fell in love with him, and they got married on September 30, 2009. They had a daughter named Bellina. Involvement Maddie is a famous video game beta tester now. She tests games for only the Snowtendo Vii. Her favorite so far is Super Sapie Bros. Brawl. Quotes "OMG REALLY?!" "Some penguins never learn that if you don't try a video game, you may never know it could be the best thing you've ever played!" "I really have no idea if the world will end." Friends *Swiss Ninja (Husband) *Gary *Luce *Sensei *Mary *Flywish Friendly Rivals *Aunt Artic Trivia * Maddie's favorite color is pink. *It has been a big rumor for weeks that Link has a crush on Maddie. (Note the unfortunate fact that Maddie hates Link for his bad actions.) *Maddie knows a little french, as she's french, irish, and german. *Her old job? Puffle photographer. * Maddie is an only child, unlike her acquaintances. * Maddie has a super rare Pink Icepod Tap that she got for a present when she first went into pre-school. *Maddie is the star in the show Happiness *Maddie adopted a chick. * Her favorite show of all time is The Simpenguins. * Maddie isn't extremely dignified, because she can go a little crazy sometimes. She will act like Explorer's normal mode. *She's a Virgo *She will make a cameo referee in Tails6000 and Darktan at the Olympic Winter Games *Flywish wants to be just friends with her because he thinks she's cool however she is a nurse for his army. She also once said that if Swiss Ninja dies, Flywish will be her next husband. *She has an IQ of 198. *She has nightmares about MOAR KRABS See also *Maddieworld X *Maddieworld's Family Click Here to listen to her full life story. ---- Category:Characters Category:penguins Category:Character Users Category:Flywish's Army Category:Royalty Category:Mary Sue